


Painting the Flames

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Firefighter!Dean, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, artist!castiel, let me know if the rating is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by Anonymous: Destiel + 19 (“The paint’s supposed to go where?”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting the Flames

Dean looks at Castiel in horror. 

“The paint’s supposed to go  _where_?” He asks, staring as Cas who’s got three pots of paint in his hands.

“On your body, all over it. It’s all waterbased, so it’ll wash of easily in the shower when I’m done.”

“What colour?”

“Orange mostly.”

“You’re gonna turn me into an Oompa Loompa!”

“No, Dean. What the hell is an Oom - one of those - anyway?” Dean just shakes his head. “Please Dean, it’s for my last piece of my  _Flames to the_   _Fire_  collection. I mean you’re the perfect candidate, firemen and fire go hand in hand after all.”

“Alright, just this once though.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas smiles and sets down the pots of paint. “Just take off your shirt and trousers, maybe put on some old white boxers on.”

“Sure.” Dean almost seems nervous, but he smiles and goes to grab the white boxers while Cas begins mixing the paints into the colours he should need to paint the flames onto Dean’s body.

When Dean comes back, Cas orders him onto the sheets of newspaper he’s laid out in the centre of his art room. “Okay, I’ll start with your feet, I’m just going to paint some black and orange down here like charring and then they’ll be flames up your legs to your torso, down your arms and your neck. Sound good?” He’s not really asking his opinion, more asking if he’s okay with him being painted, a last chance to object.

“Let’s just get on with it.” Dipping into the paint, Cas brushes up and down Dean’s feet. Dean giggles and wiggles his toes. “Oh god, it tickles, save me now!” He complains.

“Stop wiggling Dean,” Cas laughs, catching the side of Dean’s foot again, purposely, where it tickled most. 

“You’re doing that on purpose! You’re an asshole, you know that.”

“Your asshole, though.” Cas smirks and finishes off his feet and moving to grab a larger brush and starting on his legs. 

Twenty minutes later and a pair of painted boxers, and a very near erection, later, his legs are complete and have begun to dry.

“Ack, it’s kinda itchy on my feet.” Dean tells him, Cas kisses him, holding his paint palette in one hand and his brush in the other and balancing on one leg to avoid touching Dean other than his lips.

“Better?”

“Uh huh. Much.” Dean smiles. “Real itchy Cas….” 

“Wait until we hit the showers and it’ll all be over and I’ll kiss you as much as you want.”

“Okay. That feels nice, Cas, the brush on my stomach.” 

“Huh, you like that eh?” Cas makes lighter strokes, changing colours to something a little lighter to get his desired effect.

It takes another half an hour before Dean is fully finished and Dean’s giggling at something Cas said.

“I just need some photos and then I’m done and we can go shower,” Cas tells him, dashing off to grab his Canon camera and light dish. 

Dean stands awkwardly in the middle of the room. “Okay, put your arms at your side and face away from me a little.” He directs.

“Like this?” He says, adjusting his body.

“Yeah, it’s like that calendar shoot all over again.”

“Don’t remind me, I was not enjoying being half naked around other men and people taking photos.”

“Dean, you loved that shoot, Mr. February, you were holding that cute little pink love heart in last years one.” 

“And I gave it to you,”

“I still have it,” Cas is still snapping photos as he walks around Dean, crouching, standing on tip-toes getting the best angle, holding up his light dish to cause different lighting effects highlight the different colours of the flames.

“All sorted.” Cas says and Dean relaxes.

“Shower now?” 

“Yes, I’ll help you get all that paint off.” Cas smiles and takes Dean by the hand towards the shower in their ensuite.


End file.
